This is your right
by Raven Black and Jinks Loather
Summary: First they were only strange coincidental accidents. Then they turn to something worse. Then when Chris and Chef Hatchet are convicted for attemped murder, the campers all have to find out what's really going on... Something shocking has been revealed!
1. Chapter 1

This is your Right…

Disclaimer: Neither Raven nor Jinks owns TDI. But I do watch it obsessively every Thursday.

Please note that this story was actually written by my sister, and I'm just posting it for her.

**Chapter 1: Noah**

I remember well my Total Drama Island experience. It sucked. I hated it. Never going back. I would've chosen to have anything to with those people ever again. Unfortunately for poor me, I really had no choice.

I remember when it all started. It was just three weeks after season one of Total Drama Island ended. I was sitting and watching the weather channel on T.V. (Shut up.) My life hadn't been very eventful since TDI. Anyway, it was about to get to the five day forecast (which is what I was really watching it for) when it was suddenly interrupted for a "special report."

The reporter was talking about how a bunch of teens (twenty to be exact) had claimed that they were hearing this strange song running in their heads, telling them that they were going to die. Whenever they did, another attempt on their life was made. Growling, I was about to change the channel, when they started mentioning names. Then I paused.

They mentioned Gwen first, how she had been the first one to hear the song in her head. Then it had been Duncan. Then Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, Tyler, Beth, Lindsey, Cody, Trent, Justin, Katie and Sadie, Harold, DJ, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Heather (in that order). Courtney and I were the only ones not mentioned.

Shaking, I turned off the TV. What was going on? Was I going to be next? Then I laughed. That was crazy! The fact that those guys were targets for assassination didn't mean anything! And all of those "assassination attempts" may just have been scary and coincidental accidents. I was just letting it go to my head. I had been playing too many online video games.

I should have listened to the entire report. Then I would have been more prepared.

The next day, I was walking to school with an anonymous friend, when my ears were suddenly filled with an annoying song.

"This is your right! That's your right!" a voice sung. Then it stopped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" my friend wondered.

"That song!"

"What song?"

I shook my head. "Never mind," I muttered. We were about halfway to the intersection when it started again.

"This is your right, that's your left!" it sung, then stopped. I also stopped.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked my friend. It sounded so clear to me.

"Hear what?" my friend asked. I sighed and we continued walking. I tried to ignore it as it continued again.

"This is your right, that's your right!" I knew what my friend would say if I asked him about it.

We were in the middle of the street when it started again. The tone was just a bit different.

"This your right, you're gonna die!" I stopped walking. Wait a second…

When we were crossing the street, I had seen no car coming. When I turned to my right, a minivan was speeding towards me. The driver had glazed eyes and looked like a mannequin. My eyes widened as it slammed into me.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital on life support, and none of my friends or family was there (Jerks!). One "nurse" (who strangely looked like Chef Hatchet) was the only other person in the room.

"Ah!" the nurse said in a really deep voice (just like Chef Hatchet), "You're-" the nurse stopped and cleared "her" throat and tried again in a fake, high, shrilly, girly voice, "Ah! You're awake! How do you feel, dear?"

"Like I could go dancing through a meadow," I said sarcastically. "How do you think I feel?"

"By the way," Chef Hatchet, I mean the "nurse" said, before "her" temper could get the better of her, "This letter arrived for you. Uh, I don't know what it is."

"She" threw it on my chest and left the room. Weakly, I opened the letter. To my dismay, it was from Chris. It read (exactly like this):

Dear Noah :

You have been humbly requested invited to return to Camp Wawanakwa for a funeral court order reunion of the campers. You have no choice but to have every right not to come, but it would be in your best interest to come. We know understand that you may have been attacked recently, and we (Chef Hatchet and I) want to laugh at help you. Please come.

Signed,

Chris McClain

(P.S. That is, once you get off life support.)

(P.S.S. I am _not_ crazy!)

(P.S.S.S. Come or else!)

I sighed. I guess I would like to know like to know what was going on. I wouldn't be too psyched about seeing everyone again, however. Then again, that song _was_ quite annoying. Plus, I didn't want to die. At least not yet.

So I was going back to Total Drama Island.

**This was in Noah's POV, if you weren't able to tell by the title. Next is Courtney. Read and review, or I shall sick my evil shadow upon you! Mwahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the letter in the last chapter, The words humbly, requested, funeral, court order, have no choice but to, know, and laugh at were supposed to be crossed out. And I know its P.P.S, but I thought P.S.S. would be funnier. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. But I wish I did.**

**Chapter Two: Courtney**

Assassin? Ha! Nobody would _dare_ harm a C.I.T! That's what I was thinking when I turned off the TV after listening to that "special report." The only thing I was worried about was Duncan. I hoped he was ok. He had seemed well enough in the report. Everyone who had been attacked had said something, even though Heather was still on life support after being hit by a semi truck, and Tyler had his vocal chords removed after a bizarre "orange incident."

I got up when there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, the mailman (who oddly looked a whole lot like Chef Hatchet) stood there.

"Hmm," He muttered, "You look fine to me."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. Here's a letter." He shoved a letter into my hands, then turned and walked away. I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

The return address was smeared so I couldn't read it. So the only way I could know who sent it was to open the letter, and that's what I did.

As soon as I saw the letter was from Chris, I stopped reading. I didn't want anything more to do with Total Drama Island. I threw the letter out and went on my merry way.

After school I went to the mall to promote myself. I was running for school president. I was sure to win, but I just wanted to make sure. I was in the food court handing out flyers.

That's when I heard it. I thought it was just a song that the mall was playing over the intercom. "This is your right! That is your right!" it sung, and then it paused. I thought that was a little odd, but I didn't question it. Then it started again.

"That is your right, this is your left," the voice sung. I found myself humming along, in spite of myself. "That is your right, this is your right." It was really strange. It was like I knew this song and quite recently.

Then the last part started. "This is your right! You're gonna die!" Then I realized it. This was the same song the others had heard right before they were attacked! This song wasn't playing over the intercom, it was in my head!

I looked up as I heard a loud snap! A giant menu board was pulling out of its place on the wall. One thin cable was all that was keeping it from falling and crushing me. There was another loud snap and I got out of the way just in time as the menu board crashed to the floor.

Panting, I stared in horror at it. If I had just been one second slow… ugh. I didn't want to think about it.

I immediately ran home to dig up that letter from Chris. Maybe it would help me. I did not want to die! Especially because of an oversized menu board!

The letter (which had a lot of cross outs, by the way), was inviting me to go back to Total Drama Island. It seemed to know about the song so I wrote a reply saying I'd come right away.

Besides, I would get to see Duncan again.

**Sorry. This chapter was kind of short. And there was not much dialogue. Ah well. Next we go to Tyler's view. Review, because I promise you, my shadow will find you…**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we move to Tyler. He'll be a LOT more fun than Courtney (unless, of course, you don't like Tyler, in which at that point, there is something wrong with you).**

**Disclaimer: Must we put these up every time? I don't think anyone owns Total Drama Island!**

**Chapter 3: Tyler**

Total Drama Island was one of the greatest things to happen to me! I met a hot girl, Lindsey, and I got to show off my stuff. So I was pretty bummed when I was voted off.

What bummed me out even more was when I got home after the season ended. I was sitting on my couch, eating an orange when this strange song started playing in my head. It would pause, then start a second or two later. As it got to the last part, which went "This is your right, you're gonna die!" the orange that I was chewing on suddenly seemed to fly back into my throat and got caught there. I started choking and was rushed to the hospital (my parents couldn't remove the orange). When the doctors couldn't get it out either they removed my vocal chords. Yes.

Now I have to charade everything to communicate with others. It's very frustrating. Nobody ever gets it right. I have to frantically wave to get people's attention. Very annoying.

Anyway, I got my letter from Chris just a few days after I got out of the hospital. I definitely said yes! I packed my stuff and headed out.

As soon as I got to the island, I was immediately greeted by Geoff, my main man. "Hey Tyler!" Geoff exclaimed, slapping me hard on the back. "Heard you got your vocal chords removed. Bummer." I glared at him. "So, are you as psyched as I am to be back?" He asked, seeing that I really didn't want to "talk" about it.

I nodded and pumped my arms in the air to show how excited I was. Then I noticed Heather leaning against a tree, filing her nails. She had an ugly scar that went across her eye, down her cheek, down her neck, and came out her arm. I pointed at her.

"Oh yeah, Heather got hit by a truck. She was taken off life support yesterday," Geoff told me. That wasn't what I wanted to know. I wanted to know how many stitches it took to sew her up.

Suddenly, I was crushed from behind in a hug. "Hey Tyler! What's up?" Owen shouted in my ear. I smiled and raised my hand. Owen's grin faded. "Fine!" he snapped, "Don't answer me!"

I frowned as Owen walked past me, carrying his luggage. I would love to have growled, "Well Owen, I would love to answer you, but I can't speak!" But of course, I couldn't, because if I could, I would've answered him and I wouldn't be talking about this. Uh…

Anyway, Geoff, Owen, Heather, Gwen (who was already there), Chris and I sat back on the beach and waited for the others. Chris refused to tell us what was going on, and he actually looked_ nervous._ The only one who seemed to care though, was Gwen. And I was also quite worried, though I had a very limited way to express that.

Eventually Cody and Trent showed up (at the same time, poor Cody) and Trent took the only available seat next to Gwen. So Cody, disappointed, had to sit on the other side of Trent.

"So," Trent said to Gwen, "What happened to you? I wasn't able to catch the report."

"I almost fell into the fiery pit the school calls a furnace," Gwen muttered, "Luckily my brother was able to catch me in time."

"That's horrible!" Trent gasped.

"Yeah," Gwen replied.

"I almost got cut in half by a giant pendulum!" Cody piped in before Gwen could ask Trent what happened to him.

Trent looked at Cody in surprise. "You did? How the heck did that happen?" he asked, truly concerned.

"One of my now former friends shoved me in its path," Cody explained, trying not to sound proud of himself. "I just barely got out of the way in time."

"Same here!" Owen exclaimed, "I almost got trampled by a flock of turkeys! Boy, were they angry!"

"A flock of _what?"_ Heather asked in disbelief.

"You know what happened to me?" Geoff interrupted, "I got trampled on by a rhino."

"Really? I was being chased by a murderous mime," Trent told us.

"Well at least none of _you _were hit by a semi truck and sent to the emergency room," Heather growled.

I wanted to add that none of them had their vocal chords removed, so I pointed at my throat to remind them.

Pretty soon the campers started arriving in packs. Lindsey, Beth, and Justin. DJ, Duncan, and Harold. Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel. Bridgette, Courtney, and Leshawna. Eva and Izzy. The only one who wasn't there was Noah. Nobody seemed to notice, though. They were all busy reuniting with old friends and crushes. I admit I didn't really take notice either. I was with Lindsey, trying to explain to her that I couldn't speak anymore when Katie (or was it Sadie?) piped up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Where's Noah?"

**Isn't this good grizzly fun gang? What really happened to Noah? I'm not telling! You'll just have to be forced to read the next chapter! Mwahahaha! You know what to do… R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everyone! Wasn't that last chapter weird? Well it gets weirder! And just so you know, we really hate Heather. Like a lot. So if she seems overly vicious, that's why.**_

_**Disclaimer: we don't own TDI. If I did, Heather would have gotten kicked off a long time ago.**_

Chapter 4- Noah

I was still in the hospital three days later. They told me I would only need one more day on life support before they would take me off. That was good. I couldn't _stand _the hospital anymore!

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the room, but I didn't open my eyes because I assumed it was a nurse. I wish I had opened my eyes right there. Right then, a familiar annoying song filled my ears.

"This is your right! That is your right!" My eyes snapped open. "This is your right, that is your left." I darted my gaze around the room. All I could see was the oxygen tank pumping me air. "That is your right, this is your right!" Or was it? My eyes widened as I saw the tank suddenly filling with a purple gas. "This is your right, you're gonna die!"

And then I couldn't breathe. The purple gas was filling the mask that covered my nose and mouth, and completely clogged my throat. It was killing me, and I couldn't cry out for help, as I couldn't breathe. Desperately, I clawed at the mask that was supposed to be saving me, but instead was brining me closer to death.

Finally, I ripped it off my face just as I fell unconscious.

Was I dead? I could breathe again, and my lungs no longer felt as if they were bursting. Yup. I must've been dead.

When I opened my eyes I was on a familiar boat. Chef Hatchet was standing over me, holding a breathing mask to my face. I wasn't dead. I was on the Boat of Losers heading back to Total Drama Island. Dang. I really had hoped I was dead.

When Chef saw I was awake, he took the mask away from my face and barked at me to get up. Grumbling, I did what I was told. We were almost to the island. Aw man. I saw Geoff and Owen waving madly at me as the boat pulled up to the dock. I averted my gaze and tried to pretend I couldn't see any of them.

"Hey, Noah!" Owen shouted in my ear (how did he get on the boat so fast?) "What's up?"

I muttered something under my breath and hopped off the boat, carrying my things, and ignoring Owen. I tried to avoid everybody's questioning gazes. I knew what they would ask if I met their eyes. They could see the scars on my neck and face. They wanted to know what had happened to me. Well, I was determined not let them find out.

"Hey Noah," Justin said, as I walked past him, "What happened to you? Did you get hit by a minivan or something?"

I stopped and cringed. How did he know? "Uh… kind of." I muttered. Dang! I wasn't supposed to tell them!

Then Heather marched forward. I kinda hate Heather. She walked around as if she owned everything. She also tried to boss me around a lot as if I'd listen. She marched right up to me and glared at me.

"Oh, you were _only _hit by a minivan?" She growled, "_I _got hit by a truck! A big one! On the highway!"

"First of all," I muttered, glaring at the ground (I didn't want to make eye contact with that vulture) "You must be pretty stupid to be playing on the highway. Second, you can be killed by a minivan just as easily as a truck. Third, I didn't _choose_ to be hit at all!"

"Sure," she growled, turning and strutting away. What the heck was _that_ supposed to mean? Just "sure" and she walks away?

Well she wasn't getting away with that so easily. "Also," I said, before she could get away, "Someone put poisonous gas in my oxygen tank, so I almost died _twice!_"

"Big deal." Heather called over her shoulder. I glared at her. Man, I hate her! _Big deal_ she says. Yes, it is a big deal. A life threatening deal. Jerk.

Without being told, Geoff happily picked up my stuff and carried it down the dock, so I had to fallow him. As we walked to where I was staying, I saw all the campers sitting around as if they _didn't_ almost die.

Gwen was sitting in a chair on the beach, drawing in her sketch book, trying to ignore Trent and _Cody_ (who I'm not very fond of, by the way) who were sitting next to her. Katie and Sadie were watching Justin as he dived off the dock into the water. Apparently they think he's "hot." Whatever.

Geoff took me to the old Gopher's cabin where the boys had slept. It smelled like Owen. Gross.

Geoff left me as I started to unpack my things on the same bed I had used when I had been on the show (out of force of habit.) That's when I heard someone behind me.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I growled to Heather, "Contrary to your belief, I don't enjoy your company."

"Oh shut it, Noah!" She snapped, sitting down on _my_ bed (I didn't want her sitting there.) "_Everyone_ enjoys _my_ company!"

Yeah right. "What do you want, anyway? I'm busy." I told her. She stood up and moved very close to me. I started shaking. _What was she doing? Why is she standing so close?_

"I wanted to know why you insisted on arguing with me earlier." She said, "You knew I was going to win." She came a bit closer.

"Actually, I think I was winning," I pointed out, trembling. _Why was she coming so close to me? What _was _she doing?_ "I took you walking away as a sign of your giving up."

"Ha! Not likely!" she spat. I backed away as she moved even closer. _Ugh, why was she so close? Why?_ "I just didn't want to completely humiliate you in front of all those people." She backed me into a corner. Boy, was I nervous! I was trembling all over.

"Oh yeah?" I growled, trying to keep my voice level, "Well look, Heather-"

I was interrupted when Trent, _Cody,_ Justin, and Owen came in. I glared at Heather as she smirked at me and left the cabin. Growling, I left the cabin to seek out someone else.

There he was, talking to Chef Hatchet. I strode up to him.

"Hey Chris!" I growled, "Are you going to tell us what this is about?"

**So, next up is Gwen. This one's gonna be fun! There's this nice fan fiction that I recommend that you read where Heather and Noah fall in love. In our fan fiction, they hate each other's guts! Whoo! My shadow is looking for you…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Folks! It's me once again! This chapter will be starring Gwen so you're questions will be answered. Yay! Whatever...**

**Still don't own it so stop bugging me!**

**Chapter 5: Gwen**

As soon as I heard Noah demanding to Chris why we were all here, I just had to see. I know we had all been attacked, but I didn't see how it really concerned him. Why had he brought us here?

"All right," Chris said, "Everyone gather at the campfire pit so Chef and I-"

"Pass," Chef muttered, heading into the kitchen with his big ol' butcher's knife.

"Er, so I can tell you all what's going on," Chris continued, "Five minutes, everyone."

"I guess we should go tell everyone who didn't hear that," I muttered to Trent and Cody.

"We should," Trent agreed. The three of us sighed. We were saved from having to move when Bridgette and Leshawna walked by.

"Hey you guys!" I called to them, "Meet by the campfire pit in five minutes! Spread the word!"

"All right y'all, we're going," Leshawna replied.

Stretching, I got up to head to the pit and Cody immediately got up with me. I sighed. I guess he was still loved me, though I had rejected him. That was life.

We three kings (no, I'm just joking), we headed over to the campfire pit. We (or at least I) didn't want to miss a word of what Chris had to tell us.

When we got there, only Noah, Heather, Duncan, Harold, Beth, and Ezekiel were there. Trent, Cody, and I sat down in the middle of the group and Beth slid over next to Cody.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asked, somewhat nervously. Cody gave her a confused look.

"I guess not," he replied, puzzled. As Beth moved closer to him, he moved closer to me. _Sigh! _Oh well. I guess I couldn't blame him. Beth even creeped me out sometimes.

Heather sat filing her nails, while Noah glared at her from the other side of the pit. Duncan was giving Harold a "power noogie" and Ezekiel stared at the ground, by all accounts, lost in thought. And of course, Cody was pressed to my side. Beth was rambling on about _something, _and Trent had brought out his guitar and was playing softly.

What seemed like _way_ more than five minutes later, everyone was finally there. After Leshawna threatened Duncan, she came and sat next to Trent and me.

"Hey what's up, Girlfriend?" Leshawna asked me.

I sighed. "Oh nothing much," I replied. "You know, right now I can't breathe." I casted a glance at Cody and Trent.

"Mm- Hmm! I know how that feels," she said, nodding. "Trust me baby."

I nodded as Chris came up to the front of the group to speak. "All right campers," he began, "By now you're probably wondering why you're all here. Well, when the police started hearing about all of your reports of attempts on your life, they immediately blamed Chef and me."

"That's dumb," Ezekiel said, "Why would they blame you guys?"

"Well..." Chris replied, pausing. He was obviously thinking back to all of the horrible, dangerous things he had us do while we had been at Camp Wawanakwa. "Uh, anyway, the police said that if anything happens to you guys, we're going straight to jail," he continued, "so we asked you guys to come back here to try to clear our names. The courts forbid us from leaving."

"Forget that!" Heather growled, standing up. "I'm not helping you! You can forget it." She started to storm away.

"That's cool," Chris said calmly. "You don't _have _to help. And you also don't have to help find the assassin so he'll go to jail and stop trying to kill you all. I understand." Heather stopped. Dang, he was good. Growling, Heather stormed back to the pit. "All right then," Chris continued as Heather sat down. "Since the court won't let us leave the island, we had to search around here. We found out one thing: that the assassin is on the island. But now Chef and I are restricted to the camp, so you guys have to find out more." As we all got up, Chris threw in one last thing. "Oh, and if you guys ever get into trouble, come find Chef or me, because we don't want to go to jail."

"Wow, Chris was really scared, don't you think?" I asked Bridgette and Leshawna, as we headed towards the Gopher Girl's cabin.

"I know," Bridgette agreed, "I thought I would be happy to see the day Chris was so nervous, but not like that."

"Well, we can cross him off the list," Leshawna said. We looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The suspect list," she replied. "We should try to make a suspect list. That way, we can start narrowing it down."

"Good idea," I said. "Now, the person doing this would either hate the twenty-two of us campers, Chris and Chef, or the show in general."

"Maybe a rival TV show," Bridgette suggested. "One that got really bad ratings because of Total Drama Island."

"That would make sense," I replied. "With Chris out of the way, or if one of us was killed, no one would watch the show anymore."

"Oh ya! My girlfriend's thinking!" Leshawna exclaimed, "We already have a lead to go off of."

"I think we should spread the word that no camper should go off alone," Bridgette added. "Unless they have a plan, going alone would be dangerous."

"I agree," I said, nodding. "Especially since some guys *cough* Geoff *cough* are too clueless to think of that themselves."

As Bridgette gave me this hard stare, Leshawna nodded thoughtfully. "Us three should split up and tell the others what we've thought of," she told us. "Maybe they've thought of something too."

We high fived each other and split up.

**Well, there's that. Ezekiel is up next, and he's got a few things to say. Whether or not anyone's going to listen. And yes, we are just taking the idea that Beth has a crush on Cody and throwing it into ours. Personally, I don't agree with that pairing, but that's just me. Believe what you want.**

**Read and review or I'll send my shadow after you. And trust me, he got some really weird things for Christmas...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! What's happening? Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I don't really update daily. Today, we're focusing on Ezekiel! Whoo.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI, Cody wouldn't have gotten kicked off so quickly.**

**Chapter 6: Ezekiel**

Nobody ever notices me. I'll get trampled in crowds and nobody will say "sorry." Whenever I say something, I'm completely ignored. Total Drama Island was the only time I was ever noticed. I was bummed when I was the first one to be voted off. I don't understand it, eh. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't think...

Anyway, as soon as ol' Chris had finished speaking, I stood up to go to the mess hall. I swear I had taken two steps when I was suddenly trampled by _everyone! _Did anyone stop to say sorry? Nope.

Cringing, I limped over to the mess hall. Everyone who was there was sitting at the two tables according to their ol' teams. (Probably out of force of habit, eh?) I limped over to Geoff and DJ.

"Man, Dude," DJ said as soon as I sat down, "You look like you were trampled by a bunch of teenagers who failed to acknowledge your existence."

"I was," I muttered.

They looked at each other. "Oh," Geoff stated, awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"I kinda wish people would stop ignoring me, eh? They act like I don't exist!" I continued.

"Oh come on, that's not true!" DJ insisted. That's when Sadie walked up to us.

"Is anyone using this chair?" she asked, pointing at the chair I was sitting in.

DJ nodded, and Geoff shook his head. So Sadie grabbed my chair, with me still sitting on it, and dragged it away.

Later one of them girls suggested that none of us go off alone. I thought it was a good idea and I took their advice. After almost drowning in lake back home, I wasn't taking any chances. So I walked with Harold as we talked about what was worse, being ignored and trampled on, or being constantly picked on by Duncan. I eventually caved and agreed with Harold and said that Duncan was worse.

We were walking to the Killer Bass cabin when I heard it. "This is your right! That's your right!" Uh-Oh! I heard this song before. "That is your right, this is your left!" It was just before I fell in the lake and almost drowned. "That is your right, this is your right." My eyes widened as I heard a loud cracking sound as the loud speaker pole just next to me started to break. "This is your right, you're gonna die!" Harold pulled me out of the way, just as the pole came crashing down.

We stared in horror as it lay where I had been standing just one second before. If Harold hadn't pushed me out of the way...

"Hey thanks," I told Harold, "That was a close one."

"How did that even happen?" Harold wondered. "It looked like it just snapped suddenly. There wasn't even any wind."

"It was the assassin, eh," I replied. "I heard that annoying song play just before it broke." I shivered. "If you hadn't been there..."

So now everyone knew to stay away from practically everything. Seeing how the loud speaker pole broke for seemingly no reason, it seemed like anything could collapse at any time.

That didn't scare Duncan though. When them girls suggested that he didn't go wandering off alone, he ignored them. He was nowhere to be found the pole fell on me. I personally didn't care, but Courtney was wandering around the camp, distraught. People told her not to worry too much. She told them to bug off.

An hour later when Duncan still didn't return, Courtney gathered us all up. "I think we should form a rescue party to go look for Duncan," she told us.

"Have fun," Heather said simply, walking away.

Courtney glared after her. "So who's with me?" she asked the rest of us.

"I'll go with you," Bridgette offered.

"Thanks, Bridgette," Courtney said gratefully. "Anyone else?"

"I'll help," DJ said, "I don't want to see any man or woman get hurt."

"I'll go too," Geoff called out. "Duncan's a party man!"

"That should be enough, I think," Courtney said. "The rest of you, stay here." Then the four of 'em went off into the woods.

Gwen gave her a puzzled look. "Who made her the leader?" she wondered.

**So that's that. Next we'll have Bridgette tell you what happened to Duncan, so stay tuned. Oh, and thanks for your nice reviews. We'll try hard to continue to live to your standards. Don't forget to R&R, or else...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was extremely busy with tests and stuff like that. Let's just say it was to build dramatic tension as to what will happen next. I want to personally thank Chite and TDIlover for their reviews. They were really sweet and were great Pick-me-ups! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI, Heather would have been kicked off instead of Justin. Yup.**

**Chapter 7: Bridgette**

Courtney, DJ, Geoff, and I ventured deep into the woods. When we had been on Total Drama Island, these woods had never looked particularly frightening, even when I had to stay in them alone for six hours. Now they looked dangerous. It seemed like death was stalking behind every tree. At any time, a tree could collapse. All we had to do was wait for the song…

Geoff tried to lighten the mood by talking. It didn't work too well.

"So as we were passing the rhinos, I suddenly heard that song in my head," he was saying. "I was so surprised that I fell off the tour cart. I must've spooked the rhino because he started chargin' towards me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Courtney spoke first. "Geoff, I don't care," she growled. "Now shut up."

Geoff stared at her blankly. Then he laughed. "So anyway," he continued, turning to me, "I thought I was a goner. But luckily my mom got me out of the way in time."

"That's good," I said, "Can't imagine what we'd do without you, Geoff." He smiled at me.

"Hey guys!" DJ said suddenly, "I think I see something up ahead!"

"Is it Duncan?" Courtney asked eagerly.

"I don't think so," DJ responded, "It looks like a cottage."

"Huh? That's not right," I said. "There were no cottages on Total Drama Island. Or at least not that I know of."

"Maybe we didn't see it while we were on the show," DJ suggested.

"Well, whatever the reason, it looks like someone's home," Courtney pointed out.

We saw that she was right. Smoke rose from the chimney of the little hut. As we came closer, we saw a large front porch. On the porch there was a rocking chair, and sitting in the rocking chair was an ancient old woman. Her hair looked like thin threads of string and was pure white. She had about a thousand wrinkles and looked to be around one hundred fifty years old. She was puffing on a pipe as she knitted and rocked in her chair.

"Maybe she knows where Duncan is," Geoff suggested, walking over to her.

"Or maybe she's the assassin in disguise!" Courtney hissed, as DJ and I followed him.

As we got closer to the old woman, we could smell her. She smelled like a dead body hat was dug out of its grave after resting for a thousand years. And dirt. She smelled like dirt.

She looked up as we approached, but didn't say anything. "Hey there!" Geoff greeted her.

"Why hello Sonny!" the woman said, cheerfully. She seemed friendly enough. "My, my, it's been awhile since I've gotten visitors" The four of us looked at each other. "I'm Ulga, by the way," the old lady said as we opened our mouths to speak. "May I ask for your names?"

"Uh, I'm Bridgette," I replied, introducing myself. "And this is Courtney, DJ, and Geoff." I pointed to each of my friends in turn.

"Pleased to meet each of you," Ulga said.

"Excuse me Ulga," Courtney said, before she could go on, "We're looking for a friend of ours. He's kind of tough looking with a green Mohawk. Have you seen him?"

"Why yes!" Ulga replied. There was a pause as we waited for her to continue.

"Er, can you tell us where he went?" I wondered.

"Yes," she replied. Another pause.

"Like, now?"

"Of course, Darling. He went that way!" she finally told us. "He looked angry for some reason. I tried to offer him some company, he completely ignored me!"

"Thank you for the information," I said to her, nodding. Then we headed off in the direction she told us.

"That old hag sure was suspicious," Courtney muttered as we walked. "You would think that _someone_ would have known she was there."

"Maybe she built that cottage while we were gone," DJ suggested.

"But it takes more than three weeks to build a house. She would have had to start as soon as we left, but that still isn't enough time. Plus, there were no construction vehicles, no nothing!"

"Courtney's right." I agreed. "And I think everyone in Canada knows that this island was already being used. Not to mention bears should've gotten her."

"When you put it that way, that is pretty suspicious," Geoff said. "Who knows how she got here, but I say she's a prime suspect right now."

"Maybe Chris knows something about her," DJ said. "We need to ask him when we get back to camp. But right now, we have to find Duncan."

"Right," we all agreed. We kept walking until the sky started to turn red as the sun went down. By that time, we were all tired.

"This is hopeless," I muttered, "Duncan could be anywhere by now. For all we know, he could be back at camp."

"Yeah Courtney," Geoff agreed, "It's going to be dark soon. We should head back."

Courtney sighed, admitting defeat. "All right." She mumbled, "You're right. We should head back."

As we started heading back towards camp (yes, we did still know which direction it was), I suddenly noticed something on the ground. Something red and glistening.

Blood.

"Wait guys," I said, stopping and crouching. "Look at this." They all crouched.

"It's blood." DJ observed. "It's forming a trail."

"We should follow it," I suggested. "Maybe it will lead to something."

I tried to hold in my worst fear of where this blood came from as we followed it. We followed the trail deeper and deeper into the forest until we found its source. Courtney gasped and ran forward. My fears had been confirmed.

Lying on the ground, unconscious in a pool of blood, was Duncan.

**Gasp! What happened to Duncan!?! Who is this old lady and what is she doing here!?! Is Duncan the Murderer's first kill? Find out the answer to (some) of these questions in the next chapter where Duncan will voice his side of the story!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review, otherwise my shadow will make you listen to really bad rap songs. Not the ones that rap artists can argue is actually good, but **_**really bad rap songs**_**. The ones that no one could stand.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone! I was going to update yesterday, but my parents took me to a Super bowl party to watch commercials in 3-D. Those were awesome! And some little kid beat me up. I can still feel the soreness…**

**Disclaimer: Now let's think, if I owned TDI, would I really be here, writing this fan fiction? Didn't think so.**

**Chapter 8: Duncan**

**(This chapter happens at the same time as chapter 7.)**

When Leshawna warned me not to go off by myself, I ignored her. I could take care of myself! Big mistake. I probably should've listened and remembered what happened to me that landed me back here.

I wandered into the forest because I was bored. I hadn't even talked to Courtney at all yet. I had avoided her ever since I got here. I have no idea why. I guess I was scared to talk to her again. I still have no idea why (so don't bother asking!).

As I went deeper into the woods, I suddenly saw smoke. So I went towards it. I found a small cottage with an old hag sitting on the porch puffin' on a pipe. Oh man, was she ugly! It looked like she crawled out of her ancient tomb to get a little sunlight, because boy, did she need it! As I walked by, she called to me.

"Hey there sonny!" she called in a crackly old hag voice. "Come here!"

I sighed and shuffled over. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Some company," the hag replied, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," I muttered. "I don't drink tea."

"You don't? That's a shame," she said, taking a sip from the cup in her hand.

"What's an old hag like you doing in the woods?" I asked her. "Especially on an island like this?"

"Oh, I've been here a while," the hag replied, "Even before those TV producers came. I've eluded their eyes!"

"Fascinating, old hag," I yawned, not sounding fascinated at all. "Do you know about Total Drama Island?"

"Oh, is that what they called it?" the old hag asked. "I thought it was for some crazy sitcom." That answered my question. "Are you sure you don't want some tea, dear?" the old hag offered again.

"No thanks," I replied. "So have you seen any suspicious people recently? People who look like assassins?" I thought she might know something.

"Why yes actually!" she replied happily. "They walked by my cottage not too long ago. They were sayin' something about an evil plan to kill some innocent young children, those horrible fiends! If you hurry, you might catch them talking about their plan. They went that way!" She pointed deeper into the forest.

"Thanks old hag," I muttered and shuffled away. I decided to go in the direction the old hag directed me in. I figured the sooner we could find and catch the assassin, the sooner we could leave. And maybe I would be able to avoid Courtney.

I did a lot of thinking as I walked. If I snuck up on these guys, I could probably hear what their plan was and why they were doing this. They might even lead me to their lair. You know, secret villain lair? Then I would never have to come back to this crumby island.

_And you'll never see Courtney again,_ a voice whispered in my head. I tried to shoo it away, but it kept coming back. I shook my head to clear it.

Suddenly, I heard twigs snapping behind me and spun around quickly. I relaxed when I saw it was only the old hag.

"What do you want, you hag?" I snarled.

"I was just worried about you, dearie," she replied. "I was worried those mean men might get you."

"We just met," I muttered.

"I always worry about the youth," The old hag said, overhearing me.

So, we continued on. As we went deeper, I could definitely hear something. It didn't sound like voices though…

Suddenly, I heard a click and a loud bang! Like gun fire. I also felt a terrible pain in my shoulder and looked down. I was bleeding, I had been shot! I looked around for the old hag, but she was nowhere to be found. I limped away about twenty paces before I was shot again. Then, I fell to the ground.

**Hm, that was supposed to be a lot longer… Has Duncan finally met his match? Did you notice that he did not hear the song right before he was shot? Or maybe that was the strange noise he was hearing… I don't know… But it's suspenseful, right? And what about the old hag? What's her deal? Wait, why am I asking you all these questions anyways? Ah well. Remember to read and review. And I warn you, my shadow is all pumped up from the Super bowl…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! It's me again, Jinks. I want to once again thank you guys for your sweet reviews! I aim to please my fans (well, my sister's fans, this **_**is**_** her fan fiction)! Anyway, this next chapter is with Courtney. It's a lot longer than her first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Come on! I think we all know that I don't own TDI by now. If I did, this would be an episode.**

**Chapter 9: Courtney (Again)**

Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and I carefully carried Duncan between us. We tried to go as fast as we could without jolting him. This was really hard to do when we were running through a forest, trying not to trip over anything. Our goal was to get back to Camp Wawanakwa before it got too dark out, otherwise getting back without tripping would be ten times as difficult.

Thankfully, we made it back just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. The camp was lit up with torches and we found everyone at the fire pit, waiting for us. When they saw Duncan, they all immediately rushed to help us.

"What happened to him?" Leshawna asked, truly concerned.

"We don't know," I replied. "We found him this way. This is bad, there's no nurse on the island! What do we do?"

We all stood there. "Well," Trent began awkwardly, "We _could _take him to Chris and Chef Hatchet."

"So they can completely murder him? No way!" I growled.

"Think about it, Courtney," Bridgette reasoned, "Chris and Chef will actually want to help. Otherwise, they'll go to jail."

"Yeah, and besides," Geoff added, "Chris told us to come to him if anything happened."

I sighed, admitting defeat. "All right." I muttered. "Let's go."

We picked up Duncan and carried him to Chris and Chef. As soon as they saw him, Chris told Chef to set up the medical tent. Grumbling, Chef did as he was told.

I stayed by Duncan's side as Chef did many strange (and very much unusual) tests on him. As he checked his blood pressure, he started to pump way too much air into it.

"Uh, Chef?" I said. He looked at me then at Duncan and quickly removed the pump.

"Hm, I need bandages," Chef concluded, "Stay here girly." Then he left.

"Um ok," I muttered. I turned to Duncan. His eyes were peacefully closed, almost as if was asleep, instead of dying.

I don't know when I did, but eventually fell asleep. And I had a dream. A strange dream. I was floating in white space. There was a strange humming noise in my ears that sounded really far away. Then, a figure started to form in front of me. I thought I knew who it was, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Suddenly, the humming got louder and louder and the figure started to fade. Just when I thought my ears were going to burst, I woke up.

Glancing around, I saw that I was still in the hospital tent with Duncan. Chef Hatchet was nowhere to be seen.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed, Princess," a voice startled me. I looked down and saw Duncan smiling wickedly at me. He was awake!

"Duncan!" I exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Or as alive as I'll ever be," he corrected.

"It's a good thing Ulga told us where to find you, or you might've been still lying in the forest!" I explained.

He gave me a confused look. "Who's Ulga?" he asked.

"An old woman with a cottage in the woods," I explained. "She said she saw you and tried to call to you, but you ignored her."

"You mean the old hag?" Duncan wondered, "The one with the pipe?" I nodded. "I talked to her. She kept asking if I wanted tea. She also told me that she saw strange people walking around the island and showed me which way they went."

Now I was confused. "You talked to the old lady?" I confirmed. "Then that means she was lying to us!"

**Le gasp! Why would the old lady do this? Could she really be the murderer in disguise? Well I wouldn't know because MY SISTER WON'T TELL ME!!! So I guess we'll just have to keep reading… and reviewing…**

**Next is Cody. Joyness!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahaha! My sister told me who the assassin is and why (s)he is doing this! That means that I know and **_**you don't!**_** Haha! Yes! Happy Presidents' Day! I'll be watching specials for almost all day…**

**Disclaimer: … Nope.**

**Chapter 10 (Whoo! Chapter Ten Baby!): Cody**

We all got the news the next day that Duncan was ok. He had even woken up. But Chef Hatchet wouldn't let anyone near him, and he even kicked Courtney out eventually. The only ones allowed to see him were no one. Not even Chris.

The day _after_ that is when things started going downhill for me. I was sitting next to Gwen, the love of my life, at breakfast. I always sat next to her. I knew she didn't feel the same way I felt about her, but I just couldn't stand not being near her.

Beth sat on my other side, and she was talking to me, but I couldn't really understand her. It seemed like all of her words were slurring together. What was she saying? Something about a toaster? I don't know.

As Beth drawled on and on, Noah came over to the table, set his tray down, and sat down in front of me. He looked extremely tired for some reason. Like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I opened my mouth to ask him about it.

"Don't talk to me," he growled before I could say a word. I closed my mouth.

I suddenly became aware that Beth had stopped talking. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me as if she expected me to say something. Had she asked me a question?

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"I _said –_" and then she started slurring again. I decided to just smile and nod. She exclaimed with joy and continued drawling.

"Do you even know what you just said 'yes' to?" Gwen's quiet voice asked beside me. I turned to her.

"No," I replied. She gave me a wicked grin, but refused to tell me what Beth had asked.

"She asked if you would go out with her," Noah mumbled, his head resting on the table.

I looked at Gwen with surprise. "Really?" I asked, surprised and frightened at the same time.

"No, she didn't," Gwen replied, "She just wanted to know if you agreed with her."

"Oh," I muttered. And yes, we were talking about Beth while she was talking to me. And no, she never noticed.

Eventually, Beth got up and left (thank God! I was fearing that she was going to ask me another question!), and only Gwen, Noah, Trent, Heather, and I were left at the Gopher table. This is where the trouble started.

Heather slid down the bench towards where Gwen, Trent, and I sat. Unfortunately, since she sat on our side, she was sitting next to me. Bleach.

"Hey guys," she said, trying to sound nice, "What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gwen growled.

"What's wrong with him?" Heather asked, pointing at Noah and ignoring Gwen.

"Nothing," Trent replied. "He's asleep."

"Whatever," Heather muttered. She stared at Noah with an unreadable feeling in her eyes, and expression on her face.

As I tried to stomach Chef's food, I suddenly heard it. It sung loud and clear in my ears. "This is your right! That's your right!" My eyes widened. Oh no! "That is your right, this is your left!" I was marked to die! But I couldn't die yet! There were still things I wanted to do! "That is your right, this is your right!" Why me? Why me of all time? I couldn't see anything in the room that looked like a threat. Then I thought of the food. It didn't taste like Chef's food…

"This is your right," the song came to an end, "You're gonna die!"

Then, like a knife in my side, I felt a horrible, stabbing pain. I gasped and doubled over in pain. It attacked me again and again. Had my food been poisoned?

"Cody!" I heard Gwen exclaim. I started to black out. "Cody!" Ah, at least I can die knowing that Gwen at least cared about me. Good-bye, my dear, sweet Gwen…

I woke up gasping in the hospital tent. It was almost pitch black and I could make out someone sitting beside me. Gwen.

"Are you ok Cody?" she asked, anxiously. Her eyes looked like they were tear stained.

"I think so," I mumbled, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," she replied. "Everyone's been really worried about you. Even Duncan and Noah." She glanced over at Duncan in the bed next to mine. Then she looked at me. "Cody, what happened?" she wondered.

I flinched. Obviously, I had made her worry. I didn't like doing that. "I don't know," he replied, weakly. "I think my food was poisoned. I heard that song right before I felt pain."

I caught my breath as she slid onto the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't ever do that again," she pleaded, "You had me worried sick."

I smiled weakly. "Gwen, I-" I started. She put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Promise me," she said.

I sighed. "I promise."

**Aw! That's so cute! This took me a lot longer to type than I wanted to. I had about fifty things happening at once…**

**By the way, we have this thing for doing terrible things to our favorite characters, like Noah and Cody. So yeah, don't be surprised when they're always getting injured…**

**If you don't review, my shadow will taunt you about how he knows who the assassin is and you don't. And then he'll give away the ending.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long. We had a lot of stuff going on and my sister typed this one. Any ways, this is Gwen's view of chapter 10. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: Stop badgering me! How many times must I say that I don't own it?**

Chapter 11 – Gwen

"Cody!" I cried as he suddenly collapsed. He was clutching his stomach and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was gasping for breath. "Cody!" I cried again. I kneeled down and started shaking him as he lay still.

"Cody, come back!" I whispered. I looked up at Trent, fighting back tears. "Trent, help me!" I cried. "We have to get him to the hospital tent!"

Trent nodded and helped me pick him up. Ignoring everyone's questioning stares, we quickly carried Cody to the hospital tent. We set him down gently in a bed next to Duncan.

"Where's Chef Hatchet?" Trent wondered aloud, looking around desperately.

"Right here," Chef replied, walking into the tent. "What do we have here? The skinny kid? I thought he might get attacked next, he's so tiny."

"Whatever," I growled, "Just help him!"

Chef gave me a startled look. "All right, pushy," he muttered. He reached under the bed and pulled out a bunch of medical equipment. I could never tell you what most of it even did.

First, he checked Cody's heartbeat and breathing. He was shaking his head as he did so, and I pressed my face into Trent's arm. I wanted to ask Chef, but I was afraid of the answer.

Was Cody going to die?

"Chef," Trent said, "Is Cody… dying?"

"Well of course he's dying!" Chef snapped, "Anyone with eyes could see that! He's been poisoned! Seen this hundreds of times before!"

"Do you know how to save him?" I asked, eagerly.

"Uh… nope!" Chef replied, "But it doesn't look to severe, and he didn't eat a lot of the food. I'll find a cure before he kicks the bucket!"

With that, he left the tent. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Cody's bed. "Poor little guy," Trent said, staring down at him sadly. "He doesn't deserve to die yet."

"No, he doesn't." I murmured, "I'm sorry, Trent, but can you leave me now? I want to be alone for a few minutes."

Trent smiled at me. "Sure," he replied, walking out of the tent.

I didn't know what was getting into me. Sure, Cody was my friend, but I was never really into him. I didn't _love_ him, or anything.

Or did I?

I glanced down at Cody, breathing harshly as he fought for life. I had grown very close to him during TDI and he had been one of the very few people to stay on my side during the final. Maybe, just maybe, I had developed feelings for him.

Suddenly, I heard a sound and looked up to see Duncan sitting up in his bed. "What happened to him?" he asked, nodding at Cody.

"Chef thinks he was poisoned," I replied, sadly. "I think the assassin did this to him."

"Oh," he said, softly, "I'm sorry."

I gave him a confused look. "You're sorry?" I repeated, "What for?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "Sometimes when a girl is upset I feel like I have to apologize, even if I didn't do anything."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Duncan," I told him. A few minutes later he was asleep once more and I was left with an unconscious Cody.

I reached out a hand and gently stroked his hair. Chef had not returned yet, and neither had Trent. But Cody was still clinging to life.

"Cody," I whispered to him, "If you can hear me, then know that I'm by your side. Just hang on. Chef will find a cure for you in no time. Just a little longer. Please."

I looked up again when I heard someone coming into the tent. I turned around and saw Noah. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I heard that song again," he mumbled as he lay down on one of the beds. "I felt as if my stomach was being torn open like a sack."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." He rested his head on the pillow. "What happened to Cody?" he wondered.

"He was poisoned, probably by the assassin," I replied, "I don't know if he's going to live."

"Did anyone try just sucking the poison out?" Noah questioned, "It's in his stomach, right?"

"Yeah. The poison was in his food." I told him

"Then just pump out his stomach." He made it sound as if it should've been really obvious. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy.

"I would kiss you, Noah," I told him, "If I didn't hate your guts."

"I can live with that," he said, rolling over to turn his back on me. He annoyed me greatly.

Since we now had an idea of how to save Cody, I decided to tease Noah. I got up, walked over, and sat on his bed. When he felt me sit down, he rolled over.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To have a little fun," I told him, grinning wickedly at him.

"What are you talking-" he cut himself off as I grabbed his shoulders. I leaned down and, ignoring his protests, kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks, Noah!" I said, grinning, "You're a sweet heart!" Then I stood and went back to Cody's bed as Noah gaped at me.

**So there you go. Hope you weren't too disappointed by us taking so long. But I don't care. So there.**

**If you don't review, my shadow will torture you by forcing you to watch your favorite character get kicked off over and over again. If your favorite character is Owen… then he'll make you listen as my shadow continually insults him. Yup.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh! I just looked at the calendar and realized that I had not updated in months! I am sorry my loving fans (you know who you are by now) for leaving you in the dark. I am determined to post at a more convenient pace from now on. Especially since school is over. Yee.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert random disclaimer here)**

**Chapter 12: Noah (What? Another Noah chapter?)**

To tell you the truth, I didn't really like anyone on Total Drama Island and I don't think a lot of people liked me. Therefore, I was quite surprised when Gwen divided her time between sitting at Cody's bed and sitting at mine. I didn't know if she was just trying to be nice or what. She never said anything, just sat there. Sometimes it made me feel really uncomfortable. I didn't say anything to her either. I just lay with my back turned to her.

However, I had to say one thing about Gwen being there that was positive: she kept Heather away. Gwen was in the tent twenty-four seven, waiting for Cody to get better. When I was turned towards the tent opening, I occasionally saw Heather walk by and glance in. She would get quite frustrated to see Gwen there and storm away. I didn't know what she wanted from me, but I didn't want to find out.

Chef also came into the tent very little. He had told Cody that he was still dying, but they had a way to save him, and that was about it. He hadn't even looked at me yet, and I didn't know what he was doing for Duncan. He wasn't helping him, that's for sure. And everyday my stomach got worse and worse. Chef was a really bad doctor. Like, really bad. He couldn't even take care of his patients.

It was about three days after I first came to the tent. Chef still had not come to check on us. I would've gone to look for him, but I couldn't get up. I also would've asked Gwen to go look for him, but I was afraid that Heather would come while she was gone. So I was left unchecked and dying.

Much to my dismay, Katie and Sadie came to visit me on the third day. It's not that I don't like those two (actually I hate them); I just didn't enjoy their company (and I hate them). They were really screechy. Like dolphins.

"Hi Noah!" Sadie screeched, "How are you on this fine day?"

"Horrible," I growled.

"How can you be down on a day like today?" Katie wondered.

"Ever feel like your stomach was being torn apart?" I asked them.

"No," they both replied.

"Then you wouldn't know," I snapped.

They looked at each other. "Where's Chef?" Katie wondered, concerned. "Shouldn't he have come by now?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, "He hasn't been here for the past three days."

"We'll go find him for you!" Sadie exclaimed. They both dashed out of the tent.

"No wait!" I called after them. But it was too late; they were gone.

I sighed, frustrated, and looked at Gwen. She and Cody were staring at me with amused expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"That's so cute, Noah!" Gwen said, "They have a crush on you!"

My eyes widened. "They do not!" I insisted.

"Sure they do," Cody put in, "Did you see the sparkle in their eyes?"

"Shut up, Cody!" I growled. "Nobody asked you."

"I don't know why they wouldn't like you," Gwen admitted, leaning back in her chair. "You're a very handsome kid, Noah."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. I didn't even know whether to thank her or not. Was she making fun of me, or did she really mean it? I mean, why would she say that? I turned my back on them so I could ponder Gwen's compliment.

I suddenly heard someone come in and rolled over. To my dismay, it was only Harold and Ezekiel. In other words, not Chef.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Chef told us to come check on you, eh," Ezekiel replied, "Said that you guys were due for one."

"Then why can't he come and do it?" Duncan wondered.

The two looked at each other. "He said he was too squeamish," Harold told us.

_Squeamish my foot! _ He probably just didn't feel like doing it.

"Harold is not aloud to come anywhere near me," Duncan informed us. I figured he probably thought Harold would still want revenge for all of the horrible things Duncan did to him.

Ezekiel shrugged and opened the first-aid kit he was carrying. As he checked Duncan's heartbeat, Harold did the same with Cody. As they were checking them, Katie and Sadie rushed in.

"Can we help?" Katie asked, excitedly. "We love doctoring!" Without waiting for an answer, she snatched the first-aid kit from Ezekiel's hands and came towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed at her.

She gave me a puzzled look. "Why?" She wondered, "Don't you want us to help you?"

"Well let me put it this way for you," I replied. "If I could choose between you four, I would rather have a monkey operate on me." Those were the nicest terms I could put them in.

As Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Harold stared at me, Gwen sighed and stood up. "Give me the bag," she told Katie, "I'll check him whether he wants me to or not."

I glared at her as she strode over to my bed and the others went back to their business. "Don't try anything," I warned her.

"I won't," she promised, as she sat down on top of me. She took out the stethoscope and placed the one end in her ears and the other end on my heart. She closed her eyes and silently counted my heartbeats. As she did, I looked around. I glanced at the tent entrance and, to my surprise, saw Heather standing some distance away.

What was she doing here? Why was she staring at me? And what was that lust in her eyes? Was she mad that Gwen was on me or something else? I didn't want to know the answer to these questions. But I did know that I wished she would go away. Heather made me extremely nervous.

My attention was drawn back to Gwen when she removed the stethoscope from my heart. "Hmm," she hummed, scratching down a number on a pad of paper. Next, she took out one of those air pumps and wrapped it around my arm. She started pumping air and counted. I looked back at Heather.

Oh God, she was still there. Glaring at me. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred and a lust for something. She looked like she wanted to kill me. And that frightened me greatly. Why was she so angry with me?

"Hm," Gwen said, removing the pump and scratching another number on the pad. "How's your breathing? Can you breathe alright?"

What was she? A nurse? "No," I growled, "You're sitting on me."

"I mean normally."

"Not really." She shook her head and wrote something else on the pad of paper. Then she finally got off of me. She went over to Katie and Sadie.

"Can you give this to Chef and tell him to get his butt down here?" Gwen asked them in a low voice. "Noah really needs it."

They both nodded, taking the pad. "Don't worry," Sadie said. "We'll get it to him." Then they left.

I narrowed my eyes at Gwen. "Well?" I growled. "How am I?"

She gave me a blank look. "You're not going to like it," she warned. "I'm surprised you're even conscious." She sighed.

"What are you saying?" I wondered, starting to grow very nervous.

Gwen sighed again and walked over to me. She sat down on my bed. "Your heart rate is slow and weak. And you're not breathing normally." She said in a low voice. My eyes narrowed. "Noah, you're dying."

**Woah! Dramatic. After all, this is Total Drama Island. But I feel like ruining it for you.**

**WARNING: DON'T READ AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS.**

**They never look into this. Noah isn't really dying, and nobody does anything about this or makes any comment about it beyond this point. I just wanted to warn you.**

**Okay, you can start reading again. Next chapter is Trent. This is going to be a fun one. If you don't review, my shadow will hunt you down and force you to listen to really bad Heavy Metal groups. Yup.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes! Finally! Trent's chapter! I've been waiting to type this chapter for a long time now! This is my favorite chapter by far, beside the ones with Cody, of course. I must warn you now though; this chapter has a lot of Spongebob references. A lot of them. And all of them are from the same episode too. In fact, the entire second half of this chapter is almost completely pointless. But it's still lots of fun. So read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island. Or Spongebob.**

**WARNING: Those of you who, for some strange reason, hate Spongebob should not read the second half of this chapter. I didn't write it. My sister did.**

**Chapter 13: Trent (Whoo.)**

Gwen was the perfect girl for me. She was intelligent, charming, unique, and caring. I respected her and understood her. I knew she wanted to be alone with Cody, so I respected her wishes and didn't bug her. I occasionally came to the tent to visit her and Cody, but that was it.

On the third day that Cody had been in the hospital, I was walking along with Harold and Ezekiel to the mess hall, when we passed by Chef and Chris.

"Chef, you haven't checked on those three in four days," Chris was saying. "Don't you think you ought to do something for them?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chef responded. He picked up some first-aid bags by his feet. "And they're also due fro a check up."

He looked at us we walked by and suddenly shoved the bags into our arms. "Here you go," Chef said. "Go give those three munchkins their check-ups."

"Can't you do it?" Harold wondered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm too squeamish," he replied over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ezekiel and Harold looked at each other. "Uh, let us help you with that, eh?" Ezekiel called after Chef.

"Wait guys!" I called, "I can't do it! I'm squeamish too!" They groaned and looked at me. I held my pitiful "I'm squeamish" expression.

"Oh, all right," Harold moaned. I brightened.

"Thanks guys," I said, pushing the bags into their arms. "You're the best." Then I walked off towards the mess hall.

When I got there, I sat down next to Owen with a tray full of food. He stared at my plate hungrily. "Were you going to eat that?" he asked me.

"I was," I muttered as, without waiting for an answer, he scarped down everything on my plate. I sighed. "Hey Owen, can I ask you something?" I wondered, suddenly thinking of something.

"Sure, ask me anything!" he replied, enthusiastically, "I know the answer!"

"What would you do if the girl you loved, who loved you back, was also in love with someone else who loved her?" I asked.

Owen's smile faded as he stared at me. "Uh…" he said. "Hey look! A cuckoo bird!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing.

I turned to look. "Where?" I wondered. Not seeing anything, I turned back. "Well there isn't-" but he was gone. "Owen?"

The next day I was walking down to the campfire pit and saw that DJ, Lindsey, Izzy, and Eva were already there. They were stacking sticks and large pieces of wood on a large pile. Curious, I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"We're collecting wood for a bonfire tonight," Izzy replied, rapidly. "We're gonna set it on fire and burn stuff!"

"It was Lindsey's idea," Eva added in a grouchy tone, "But apparently she's too weak to collect wood herself, so she needed our help."

"That," said Lindsey, "and I might get a splinter! That would not be cool."

I decided to help them collect extra wood and logs for us to sit on around the campfire. Tyler joined me and together, we carried heavy pieces of wood back to the pile. As we searched, we got closer and closer to the hospital tent. Eventually, I couldn't avoid any longer.

"Tyler, can you take this back?" I wondered. "There's someone I want to check on." Tyler nodded and started dragging the large piece of wood back to the pit. I was kind of grateful that he couldn't speak, so he couldn't ask any questions. I walked over to the tent and went inside.

Noah was lying in his bed with his back turned towards the entrance. Duncan was messing with a slinky (who knows where that came from). Cody had his eyes closed and was breathing peacefully, all traces of poison gone. Gwen sat by his side, gently stroking his hair. She hadn't noticed my arrival yet.

I walked over to Gwen and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around quickly. "Trent!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," I replied, "and Cody. It looks like he's doing better."

She turned to look at the sleeping boy. "Yeah, he is," she said. "The poison is almost all gone from his body."

"That's good," I said, nodding. "Also, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she wondered.

I hesitated. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but suddenly I couldn't. So I told her something else.

"Um, we're all having a bonfire tonight, and we really want you guys to come," I told her. Gwen frowned.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"The rest of the campers and I," I replied. "You guys don't really want to stay in here all the time, do you?"

"Actually," Noah called over his shoulder. "I do."

I ignored him. "So what do you say?" I wondered. "We would really like you guys to come."

Gwen sighed and glanced at Cody, obviously wondering if he would be able to make it. Eventually she decided. "All right Trent, we'll come," she promised.

I grinned, pleased.

"I told you, I don't want to go to the bonfire," Noah complained as I supported him, walking towards the campfire pit. Gwen supported Cody, and Duncan had insisted that he could walk on his own.

"Oh stop complaining," I said to Noah. "Would you rather stay in that drafty old tent alone?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Where Heather could come in and try to talk to you?" Gwen added. Noah didn't reply as he stared at the ground. I guessed he didn't really like Heather. But then again, no one really did.

When we got to the pit, everyone was already there. The only one missing was Heather, but I didn't know if anyone invited her.

Gwen sat down, supporting Cody as he sat down next to her. I did the same with Noah, as I sat on the other side of Gwen. Beth slid over next to Cody. He flinched away from her slightly.

As we were passing around sticks and the marshmallow bag, I suddenly heard someone approaching behind me. I heard Lindsey softly grumble to herself, "Oh great."

"What are you losers doing?" Heather demanded from behind me. I turned around and Noah groaned.

"Hi Heather!" I greeted. "Want to sit at the bonfire with us?"

"Absolutely not!" she snapped. "I'm going back to my cabin to go get some sleep." With that, she started to storm away.

"Okay. Well have fun inside!" I called. (**A/N: Those of you who have seen this episode know where this is going…) **Then I turned back to fire, the others looking truly relieved. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" Heather snapped, coming back. "I see what you guys are doing!"

"What?" Ezekiel wondered, confused.

"You guys think your little 'have fun inside' challenge is going to make me come camping with you losers!" Heather snarled. "Well that is never going to happen! So get used to it!"

"Okay," I said, calmly. "Have fun inside!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M IN!" Heather screamed. Then she ran back to the cabin to get some things.

"Heather's going to come camping with us!" I told the others, enthusiastically. I must say, no one looked nearly as excited as I did.

"Now I'll show you how a real outdoorsman does it," Heather said, coming back and sitting down next to Noah, who groaned louder. "I suppose you guys are will stir up some rocks and twigs."

"We have marshmallows," I told her.

"Just like the astronauts eat!" Cody added.

Heather glared at us as I leaned over her and took the marshmallow bag from Ezekiel. Then I put my hand in front of my mouth. "Krsh! Trent to Cody, do you read me? Over," I said.

Grinning wildly, Cody copied me. "Krsh! Cody to Trent, I read you. Over," he replied.

"Krsh! Trent to Cody," I said, "I like going 'Krsh!' Over!"

"Krsh! Cody to Trent! Krsh! Me too!" he announced. Then we started "Krsh"ing back and forth as Heather glared into the fire and Gwen hid her face in her hands.

Finally I said, "Krsh! Trent to Cody, help yourself, over!" I offered the marshmallow bag to him.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed. He took a marshmallow and shoved it into his mouth. "Cody to Trent, the deliciousness had landed!"

"Well you 'astronauts' eat your marshmallows," Heather growled. "I'm going to have a can of Swedish Meatballs. Just as soon as I can get my can opener."

"But Heather," I said, stopping her. "Didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here?"

"Why would I bother?" she wondered, "We're like, fifty feet from the cabins."

"But we're at a bonfire," I pointed out. "It just doesn't seem to fit the campfire spirit."

"Pretty weenie," Ezekiel added.

"All right," Heather snapped. "Give me a marshmallow." She snatched the bag from me and put a marshmallow on her stick and Ezekiel did the same. He stuck it into the fire and it instantly caught on fire. He screamed and blew it out, but it splattered on Heather's face. Annoyed, she wiped her face and Ezekiel put another marshmallow on his stick. When it caught on fire again, Heather quickly dodged as he blew on it. She snickered, but then it suddenly slapped her in the back of the head.

We all sat awkwardly for a minute, not speaking or conversing, fearing the assassin. Finally, I sighed.

"Come on guys," I said, trying to be cheerful. "Just because there's a crazed assassin after us doesn't mean we can't just sit around the campfire and sing some good old fashioned campfire songs!" I took out my guitar and put the strap around my neck. I started playing. "I call this one," I told the others, "the Campfire song song."

Then I started singing. "Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song!" At this point, Ezekiel started rocking back and forward, grabbing Heather's arm and forcing her to do the same. "And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along!"

"Bum, bum, bum!" Ezekiel chanted.

"Trent, you're not going to-" Gwen started.

"C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song!" I sung, three times as fast as before as Ezekiel desperately tried to keep up. "C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! Ezekiel!" I pointed at him.

"Song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e!" he desperately chanted.

"Heather!" I called, pointing to her. She glared at me. "Good!" I said. "It'll help! It'll help if you just sing along!" I wrapped up the song. Then, out of mood of the song or just sheer stupidity, I slammed my guitar on the ground. "Oh yeah!"

Gwen was hiding her face in her arms now. She was trying to pretend she didn't know me. Heather glared into the fire and Cody gave me a weak smile.

"Now wasn't that relaxing?" I asked everyone, who were all staring at me with wide eyes.

"No," Heather snarled, "That wasn't at all relaxing." Then she stood up, brushed herself off, and strode away, grumbling about how that had been a waste of time.

**Heh heh. I am very pleased with this one. I did add a few lines to this one when I thought necessary, but not too much to change the story. Maybe Trent and Cody likes to watch Spongebob or something. Doesn't matter, it's still fun.**

**So who else found themselves singing along with Trent's song? Please don't tell me that I was the only one.**

**Please read and review, other wise my shadow will tell you who wins Total Drama Action. Trust me, he has his sources…**


End file.
